Bf Vs Bff
by kimko-chan
Summary: Chapters 1-6 MiyagixShinobu Chapters 7-? AkihikoxMisaki
1. What The Hell?

**A/N: Okay! This is a new one so let's try it out! P.S. please don't hate the character I add she is not as bad as she seems.**

CRASH!

I fell backwards onto the ground, fully soaking my outfit in the after mess of the rain. I looked up at the person I bumped into to see a middle-age man with black hair.

I started to pick up the items around me, my bag and the random items that spilled.

"I'm really sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks, mister"

"It's kinda late, do you really think you should be out this late, miss?"

"Well, I kinda don't have a choice, I'm looking for someone's apartment but I can't find it any- OH! Can you help me find this address…." I started to pull the card out of my coat pocket, my long brown, but currently black from water, hair sticking to my arms and jacket, making it hard. I pulled out the slip and shoved it in his face.

He looked over it, studying the address. Then his eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Do you know him?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, Yeah, Kinda. He lives next door."

"Awesome! Then you can show me where it is, right?"

"Yeah, well I guess…"

"Awww, thank you so much! I'm Kimiko."

"And I'm a complete stranger."

"Don't kid yourself. I can handle myself."

With that we started to take the world's quietest walk to Shinobu-Chan's apartment.

-----------------------------

We finally arrived and the man pointed at a door.

"That's his house."

I ran to the door and knocked loudly, itching to finally see him.

No answer.

"Shinobu-Chan?" I knocked again.

No answer.

"SHINOBU!" I knocked loudly, not caring about pissing off a neighbor.

"Well, crap. He's not home."

I turned to the man just remembering he was here. I smiled one of my famous smiles, making my blue eyes shimmer.

"I'll been fine here, thank you though."

He shook his head as he leaned on the wall next to me.

"I'll stay."

"Thank you." I flashed him my best smile again. I seemed to work on everybody. I love me.

At that moment my favorite blondish-brown hair Cutie turned the corner.

"SHINOBU-CHAN!!!!" I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"K-k-kimiko-c-chan?" HE stuttered. He froze and then he smiled and laughed, just like the old Shinobu, and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Awww, I missed you so much, My Little Cutie!"

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" he was teasing me. I had MY Shinobu in my arms. Not that damn Miyagi's Shinobu, Mine.

I planted a small kiss on his cheek after we released each other. I gave him my Shinobu smile. My extra warm, extra loving, full hearted smile reserved for Shinobu and no one else. He returned my smile with my favorite warming smile.

That's when he looked up. The old guy standing in front of Shinobu's door was staring at us with wide eyes. A lot of people who didn't know, thought we were lovers. We're not. Just best friends.

"Hi Miyagi!" I looked over at my Little Cutie's lit up face and turned back to the man.

"_You're_ Miyagi?!?!" I stared at him, confusion in my eyes.

"Yes. And who are _you_?" it was way to easy to hear the disgust in his voice.

I wrapped one arm around Shinobu's waste and pulled him to me.

"I told you, I'm Kimiko." _This might be fun…_

"Kimiko-Chan, don't start trouble."

"Fine." I dropped my arm from him and took a step back. Yes. I was being a brat. It is the easiest way to get your way.

"You know her Shinobu?" he was glaring at me as he talked to Shinobu. _Poor kid._

"Y-yeah she's my friend…"

"BEST friend." I interrupted. "of 24 _years_." (A/N Shinobu is 24. Kimiko is 25)

"Interesting." I could tell he was pissed. And I could tell I was going to have fun.

I turned to Shinobu and started talking to him rapidly, ignoring Miyagi. He talked with me, just as fast, but tried to include Miyagi.

"Cutie-Chan," I said, using his childhood nickname. "I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

"Sure, I'll let you in." I could tell by the way he was talking that he wanted to spend time with Miyagi alone. Not happening.

"Cool! Then you can show me around, right?" I was using my flashy smile that I knew he hated. He gave me a warning look, but walked to the door.

"Well," Miyagi started turning to me. "looks like we're are going to have to be friends, huh?" Small talk? What the hell?

"I hate you" I was quiet so Shinobu didn't hear me, but Miyagi sure did. His jaw dropped as he stared at me, wide eyed. I skipped forward to Shinobu's side and walked inside.

----------------------Miyagi's P.O.V.-------------------------------------------

_Ow. Stupid kids, running around at this hour. _I looked over to the tiny girl in front of me. Her long, black hair was sticking to every inch of her shoulders and arms. One of her clear, blue eyes was closed.

"Are you ok?" she was starting to pick up her items, then she stood up.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mister." I looked at her from head to toe, and was disgusted. She wore a white mini-skirt and a pale blue tank top. She had on a sky blue bubble ski vest, her jacket. Her white knee high socks changing colors. Her blue flats soaked and falling off.

"It's kinda late, do you really think you should be out this late, miss?" _dressed like that at least._

"Well, I kinda don't have a choice, I'm looking for someone's apartment but I can't find it any- OH! Can you help me find this address…." I was kinda creeped out. Someone's Apartment? Was this person a hooker?

She shoved the paper in my face and I was force to read it. Then I was surprised. What did she want with Shinobu?

"Do you know him?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, Yeah, Kinda. He lives next door."

"Awesome! Then you can show me where it is, right?"

"Yeah, well I guess…"

"Awww, thank you so much! I'm Kimiko."

"And I'm a complete stranger."_ Was this kid trying to get raped?_

"Don't kid yourself. I can handle myself."

Judging from the dark tint her eyes gave off, I believed her. We then had a dead silent walk to Shinobu-Chin's apartment.

------------------------------------------

We arrived and I pointed to his door, walking to mine.

"That's his house."

She ran up to the door and knocked.

No answer

"Shinobu-Chan?" she called.

No answer.

"SHINOBU!" She knocked loudly, most likely pissing off someone.

"Well, crap. He's not home."

She turned to me and smiled. It was big and brilliant. Her large eyes shimmered. I hated it.

"I'll been fine here, thank you though."

I leaned on a wall shaking my head.

"I'll stay."_ At least until I find out what you want with Shinobu._

"Thank you." Again with the smile. She was acting like it could control me. I hate her.

At that moment my favorite blondish-brown hair Cutie turned the corner.

"SHINOBU-CHAN!!!!" she ran up to him, fast enough to tackle him and threw her arms around him, hugging him close.

"K-k-kimiko-c-chan?" he stuttered. He froze and then he smiled, laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awww, I missed you so much, My Little Cutie!" _what the hell?_

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" I could hear the teasing ring in his voice, the small laugh that told you he didn't really care. _What the hell?_

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and smiled at him, warmly. A real smile. The one she should of used in the first place. He smiled back, just as warm, as if this was all normal.

That's when he looked up. His eyes widened when he recognized me. Then his features all lit up happily. The warm smile on his face grew as he stared at me. I was still to confused to have a clue what's going on.

"Hi Miyagi!"

"_You're_ Miyagi?!?!" she turned to me, her eyes wide and confused.

"Yes. And who are _you_?" it was way too easy to hear the disgust in my voice.

she wrapped one arm around Shinobu's waste and pulled him to her.

"I told you, I'm Kimiko."

"Kimiko-Chan, don't start trouble." Shinobu looked at her, his eyes full of caution.

"Fine." she dropped her arm from him and took a step back. She was acting like a spoiled brat, or a hooker that didn't get the job. I really still think she is one.

"You know her Shinobu?" she was glaring at me as i talked to Shinobu.

"Y-yeah she's my friend…"

"BEST friend." she interrupted. "of 24 _years_." (A/N Shinobu is 24. Kimiko is 25)

"Interesting." I was kind of pissed off. _24 years? When did Shinobu plan on telling me any of this?_

She turned to Shinobu and started to talk rapidly, to fast for me to keep up. He continued to talk to her, not fazed by the speed, and tried to include me.

"Cutie-Chan," she cooed.. "I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

"Sure, I'll let you in." I could tell by the way he was talking that he wanted to spend time with me alone. Well, why wouldn't he?

"Cool! Then you can show me around, right?" she was using a totally fake, flashy smile, to witch earned a glare for Shinobu. He walked forward to unlock the door.

"Well," I said, turning to her. "looks like we're are going to have to be friends, huh?"

"I hate you" pure venom dripped of her voice as she stared at me, the hatred in her eyes clear. I was shocked as she simply skipped to Shinobu's side, walking inside. _WHAT THE HELL?_


	2. One Week

**A/N Okay! So here is another chapter of the popular Bf vs. B.f.f! Hope you enjoy!**

Confused. I was confused. This little girl has no clue who I am, yet she clearly has a strong hatred for me. Truthfully, I hate her too. but, Shinobu loves her so, I guess I'll deal with her. The main thing I hate though, she dresses like a slut.

The next morning was Sunday. No work for me. No school for them. And the best part is, Shinobu and I _had_ plans. Not so much anymore. I walked out of my apartment and saw the two, my adorable lover and his evil minion, standing in front of the railing. I looked at them like I always would, him candy-coated and her blackened, but then I checked and looked at them like anyone else in the world. They looked like the perfect couple. Crap.

"Hello, Shinobu." I walked up and stood beside the now happier Shinobu.

"Hi, Miyagi." They both cooed at the same time.

"Well, what are your plans for the day, Old Man?" her voice was filled with a smirking tone, like she had my life written on a piece of paper.

"Nothing." It was short and simple, but it said a lot. Shinobu turned to me, his eyes filled with hurt. Kimiko's glare grew and disgust filled her eyes.

"Enjoy your nothing, then." Pure venom dripped of her voice as she turned and walked away.

"Wait! I'll walk you to the hospital!" Shinobu cried running to catch up with her.

"No need," she hissed "I know where it is." She walked away leaving a stunned me, and a hurt Shinobu (probably slightly on my part too.) he turned back to me and stood at my side.

"Why is she going the hospital?" I asked, actually caring.

"She has cancer. Terminal." Shinobu replied quietly.

"What? I did not know that. Shouldn't she be in the hospital then?"

"She should. But she hates it there. The stress from staying there made everything worse so they let her come home. I haven't seen her in a long time so she came to visit before…." His voice got quieter the longer he talk, barely auditable by the last few unfinished words.

"How long does she....." I started, scared to finish or hear the answer.

"A month. At the most." His eyes glowed with pain and fear now, so I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him into my chest.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say. But the one thing I knew, was that I would make her like me before The End.

------------------Kimiko's P.O.V.------------------------------------

I skipped down the hall, slightly still pissed at Miyagi. I let go of all of my stress and worries though. As long as it kept me alive. I only have a month. Spend it how I want, I told my self that often. I had a mission. I would break My Cutie and that Damn Old Man up before I die. No matter what.

I arrived at the hospital, sat in the waiting room, blah, blah, blah. The rest is boring. When I finished I walked home to Shinobu's apartment. He wasn't home. of course not.

I walked next door and knocked on Miyagi's door.

"Shinobu!" I called.

No answer.

I knocked again. And again. And again.

"Shinobu! Boo!" I screamed. I waited ten seconds and then a flustered, shirtless Shinobu answered the door.

"What's wrong?" he was panting. I really didn't want to know what they were doing. But I could probally guess. Ew.

"They shortened the time." By this time Miyagi had walked up behind Shinobu, draping his shirt over Shinobu's shoulders.

"How long now?" fear and sadness coated his voice, Miyagi even looked stunned.

"One week." I felt tear drip down my cheeks as Shinobu pulled me into his arms and even Miyagi, wrapped one arm around the two of us, I also felt all my strength fall to the ground.

**A/N okay! Another one down! I will post the next one as soon as I get some comments! Oh and people, please don't hate Kimiko, she will be a better person in the end!**

**Thank you to…**

**LuminousSoul**

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**LoL**

**Moonchild1925**


	3. My Shinobu

**A/N Okay! Here goes another one! Lol! Happy Birthday Kikyo! (Yesterday)**

I was going to die. Crap. My plans have been changed. I need to break up my best friend and his boyfriend. Fun. Well, I can always give it a shot.

"Hey, Shinobu, where are you going?" I has been three days since I found out my time was shortened. Shinobu had never taken his eyes of me for six seconds. It was getting annoying.

"I have to go somewhere for a little while, but I'm still not letting you stay here alone."

"I'm going outside? Oh my god!" I was being sarcastic and bitchy, but I was bored.

"No. you're getting a babysitter!"

"What. The. Hell? I am 25. I DO NOT need a babysitter."

"What if the cancer kicks in!?!?"

"Then I'll run, screaming for the hospital, ok?"

"You're not funny, don't worry, you'll like him."

"Him? Wait… No. No. I am NOT spending all day with Miyagi."

"I-I never s-said Miyagi…"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Fine. I asked Miyagi. Deal with it."

"HaHa. No way in hell."

"KIMIKO-CHAN!!! Is he really that bad?"

"Yes. I'd rather go home."

"Then go home." I and Shinobu turned to the door to see Miyagi standing there, waiting for me.

"I, um, don't think that's a good idea… no stress needed, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone." I rolled onto by back and started at the ceiling.

"Why can't see go home?" Miyagi turned to Shinobu for the answer, confused.

"Mom and Dad hate me." Short, Simple, not so Sweet.

"Anyway! Can I trust you two to get along for the day?" Concern and worry filled Shinobu's eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

"Kimiko."

"Bye Shinobu! Have a good time!" I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face, rolling my eyes. He worries too much.

"So," Miyagi turned to me, trying to ease the tension in the room. "How are you?"

"Still hate you." I laid down on the couch and picked at the food Shinobu made me. I found the pills he had hid in there and flung them into the trash can.

"Shouldn't you take those?"

"They taste gross."

"They help your body."

"I'm going to die anyway, so why do something I don't want to?"

"To stay alive longer." I shrugged. I have grown a negative out look on life lately, you would too, if you were told you were going to die.

"I really don't care, as long as I finish my goal."

"Which is?"

"To break the two of you up." I sat up so I could look at him fully as he sat on the other couch.

"What? Why?"

"I want to make Shinobu happy."

"And how will that make him happy?"

"I don't need to explain myself to You." The tension in the room was back as I ate what little of the food didn't taste like those nasty pills.

--------------------------Miyagi's P.O.V.-----------------------------

Okay. So this kid really hates me. I have yet to figure out why. And somewhere, in her twisted mind, she thought breaking me and Shinobu up would make him happier. I was starting to think it was brain cancer.

"Do you like Shinobu?"

"Duh. He's my best friend."

"No, I mean do you love him?"

"Duh. He's the greatest guys on the plant."

"So you have a crush on him?"

"Yup, for 15 years."

"And now that he has me you're jealous?"

"Nope. I'm happy."

"But, you like him…"

"Yes but he likes you, you make him happy."

"Then why break us up?"

"You're an asshole."

"But I make him happy."

"Exactly."

"Your logic confuses me."

"It should."

"So you are breaking us up because I make him happy?"

"No, because you make him too happy."

"I thought being happy was a good thing."

"It is."

"Then why take it from him?"

"Because Shinobu is an idiot."

"Okay, now I'm really confused." She took a sharp intake of air then let it out slowly.

"He is 17 years younger. He is your boss's kid. He is your Ex's little brother. He is still in school. He was a minor. He is a brat. He can't cook. He is this. He is that. Ring a bell?"

"Umm, kinda. Well, yeah, I tell Shinobu that kinda stuff a lot."

"Exactly. That is why I hate you."

"Because I point out the problems between us."

"No, because you point out the little things that mean nothing."

"They mean something to me."

"And they mean something to Shinobu. Those little tiny things that he can't do any thing about, hurt him. A lot."

"They do?"

"Of course they do! Do you have any clue how many times he called me crying? Saying that you hate him? That he is afraid to lose you? That you even tried to break up with him? That you loved someone else? You have no clue how crazy you drive him! You have no idea how many worries you give him from all those little things! You find them reasons why you two shouldn't be together, but he see's them as things you hate about him! He was about to drop out of school and withdraw from his family, just so you couldn't say those things about him! Every time you criticize his cooking he tries harder, just to get you yelling at him more! you have never had a clue how much you hurt him!" By the time she finished, she was screaming and tears rolled down her cheeks. "You hurt him so much, yet there is nothing I can do. I'm afraid of what will happen after the cancer wins. I'm afraid of leaving him." The room got really quiet after this.

"I'm sorry." I had never relized how much I hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him. I love him, and only him. But she was right. What would happen if she left. "Is there anything I can do?" I wanted to help My Shinobu, I never wanted to hurt him again.

She smiled, and started to nag and coach me about how to make Shinobu happy.

**A/N Yeah! I finished! Maybe. I might continue it if I'm asked to so leave a comment!**

**Thanks for the comments:**

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**MoonChild1925**

**Kyoko'sSweet**

**JamesBondHideAway**


	4. Rain

A/N yea. I know it took me FOREVER to update but my sister's computer crashed with chapters four and five then my mom's computer crashed and not fun. ENJOY =3

BAM! The door to my apartment slammed shut loudly.

"Yo, where is Shinobu?"

"He left a few hours ago. He went home, where you should be. Where the hell did you get the key to my apartment?" great. Kimiko. Just what I wanted to deal with after arguing with Shinobu.

"We fought too. For the first time in our entire lives. I blame you."

"What were you fighting about?"

"You." Wow. That made me feel good. "Anyway, can I borrow your phone? Shinobu won't answer me and I'm getting worried."

"Why? He 'runs away' all the time. Don't bother worrying."

"Yea. And who do you think he runs too? There's a storm warning and he's not smart enough to check the news. Just call him okay?" Normally I would of retorted with some snappy remark, but I saw the look in her eyes. I saw the fear that pulsed through them.

"Okay, I'm calling…." Of course he didn't answer. I didn't think he would.

"Will you drive me home?" (A/N any one have an idea where Shinobu's home town is?) "Please?" If it was any other situation, I would laugh at the 'please' but I was getting worried too. if she was bowing down to me this much Shinobu must be in trouble.

I packed her into my car and set off at the legal limit, which didn't seem to be enough for Kimiko. She fidgeted nervously. Then she coughed. Loudly and Flemmy. I started to turn around.

"Where ARE you going?"

"The Hospital. Shinobu said to take you the second you show signs of getting sick."

"I'm fine. Besides, Shinobu's not here." She shivered and curled into a ball on the seat. I turned up the heat I few notches.

We drove in silence for a while till I decided to speak. "So, you and Shinobu fought about me?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"We fought about my plans about you." Her arms shook and she pulled her knees into her chest even tighter, so I turned the heat up as high as it would go.

"Still bent on that whole breaking us up thing?"

"Not really…"

"Oh?"

"It's nothing against you personally. It's against every one really. I'm going to die. Someday soon. There is no denying it. I'm just afraid to leave Shinobu alone here with someone who can't take care of him."

"And I can't?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, staring out at the rain. "No body but me can. No body knows all the little details about him that I know. No one has spent so much time getting to know everything about him. I want to protect him the same way he saved me." When I didn't respond right away she continued. "When I was young, Father abused me. And when you're four, words really do hurt. One day after He hit me, I had a gash on my head. It covered my face and clothes with blood. My hair was tangled and matted. I was four, infected, alone, and miserably. Then out of no where, he comes straight to me, like he knew I would be hiding their. He stuck out his hand for me to take. I haven't left his side since. No two people are as close as we are." She stopped only to start coughing and shivering again. I pulled a coat of Shinobu's out of the back seat and covered her.

"He was a good kid huh?"

"He saved my life. And I own him eternally. But I'm going to die before I can pay him back. You have no idea how much that hurts." She coughed again, her shoulders shaking violently.

"I don't think he is really holding your tab." She rolled her eyes.

"Pull over." Without thinking, I swung into an open parking spot. She opened the door and stood outside in the rain, drenching her in seconds.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Finding Shinobu, duh." She trudged forward through the muck scanning each person's face and the inside window of every store. I ran to catch up and looked up and down alleys. She walked like she knew the place, but never once stopped on of the hundred people that passed for help. I thought she was going to have some friends around here.

Her coughs continuously got worse. They got to the point where she had to stop moving from our snail like pace to breath. When we were literally going one mile an hour, I reached forward and grabbed her arm.

"We need to get you some place dry, fast."

She shook her head slowly. "I have to find him, Miyagi. Please don't take this from me." She kept trudging forward and I made a decision. I don't care what a brat she can be, she is okay with me. She is the only person to put that much dedication into finding Shinobu.

As we were walking, she stopped and literally collapsed. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground hard. I dropped down next to her, not that I needed too. I could tell what was wrong standing up. Her chest and shoulders shook and rose quickly as she hyperventilated. She was choking on the rain water dripping down her face.

"I don't care what you say; I'm taking you to the hospital."

"N-n-n-no," she gasped out, rising slowly. "I'm going to f-f-find h-him." She didn't even fit in two steps before she hit the ground again. Her body shook even more this time. As I leaned down, I realized that this time she wasn't breathing at all. She reached out a hand and I pulled her up next to me. She relaxed against my chest, her breath returning. At that moment a large umbrella covered us both. I turned, pulling her with me, to look at Shinobu watching us.

She leaped forward, and threw both her arms around his neck. I kept one arm wrapped around her waste for support.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again Shinobu!" and with that, she fainted, doubling over across my arm.

A/N thanks for reading!!!!! I love every one who stuck out with me! Thanks a lot to:

MoonChild1925

Rebeccasanfujieijilvr

45


	5. Hospitals suck

"*groan* get off me Miyagi. I got to go." Shinobu pushed as squirmed trying to slide out from under me with little ninja-like skills.

"it's five in the morning. Where the hell do you think you're going at a time like this?"

"Visiting hours start at six! I have to be there soon." I lifted my arm instantly to let him slide out. Right. Visiting hours. He was going to see Kimiko. Who now that I got to know, actually wasn't that bad a person. Shinobu showered quick and stopped on his way out.

"do you want to come with? You haven't seen her in a while and I think you need a healthy dose of her kind of torture. Help you left on steam."

"Sure? Why not. But do we have to leave right now?" Shinobu stared at me like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "right, I know. Hang on." I crawled out of the bed and walked with him to the hospital. He always arrived the second visiting hours started and didn't leave until he got kicked out. Most of the nurse already knew the two of them and let him stay over during most nights. It didn't take too long for him to smooth past the early morning nurses who laughed at him for arriving so early.

"Shinobu-kun?"

"Oh. Good morning Nowaki-San. How is she?"

"well I just gave her some new medicine they put her on *sigh* she probably wont wake up for another hour at least."

"Yea okay, we'll stay quiet" Nowaki's eyes lifted to over Shinobu's head at the word "we" and the second he saw/ recognized me his expression darkened.

"Oh hey!" as if I hadn't noticed him earlier. "your Hiroki's play toy right?" He blushed at my words and stuttered out an awkward goodbye to Shinobu before storming off.

"You know him?"

"No. do you?" Shinobu rolled his eyes and muttered something about me being totally insane. It didn't take us too long to find the room she was staying at and sure enough she was totally out of it. Shinobu stole the book resting on her bedside table and curled up in the window seat, book open. I settled into the seat at the foot of the bed and opened my book

-2 hours and 45 minutes later-

I was bored out of my mind. I don't know how shinobu does this every day. But sure enough, his nose was still buried in his book even though he had already finished it and started over.

"ugh. What are YOU doing here?" Kimiko sat up slowly, running her fingers through her hair and blinking awkwardly at me, as if the lights in the room were to bright. As if reading my mind Shinobu shut off the brighter of the two lights by pressing a button on the side of her bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said smiling wide at her.

"Good Morning? Dude its like…. What time is it?"

"It's 8:50."

"Right. Too early to be up. What the hell is with you morning people?"

"You hungry? Thirsty?" he reached for the small phone by her bed , his hand hovering over the numbers, ready to call. She nodded and mutter something about eggs.

"off limits."

"bacon?"

"no"

"pancakes?"

"sorry."

"buttered toast?"

"nuh-uh."

"Waffles?"

"nope."

"barf on plate?"

"ew."

"orange juice?"

"Maybe later."

"god the hospital sucks."

"I know, sorry."

"What can I have?"

"Oatmeal."

"milk? Sugar? Flavor?"

"no. but you can get them with little freeze dried blueberries!"

"I wanna go home." Shinobu instantly looked guilty. She caught his look and took his hand, squeezing it tight.

"just order me the flavorless goo in a bowl." She gave him a small smile, still holding his hand. He obeyed and ordered the food for her.

"So." She turned to me now, she absently holding on to him, "what's up with you? Got bored? Guilty? Jealous of my freeze dried blueberries?" Shinobu cracked up laughing and I had to force myself not to laugh.

"Yea, 'cause you know it's the best food in the world." Kimiko laughed now too. And her laugh was…. Strange. It was bubbly and still was laughter but it was…. Strained. Like she had to force herself to be happy. Shinobu didn't fail to notice it either.

-20 minutes later-

"How damn long does it take to make goo in a bowl?"

"Give them time, they could be busy."

"Yea, making real food for everyone else." Slowly as the day went on, her forced sadness seemed to disappear more and more. Shinobu sat at the side of her bed this entire time, never once moving from the spot of taking his hand out of hers.

*knock knock knock*

"MY GOO!" Shinobu laughed and pulled away from her just long enough to open the door and grab her food.

"Oh look, apparently you can have some milk with your goo."

"I'm allergic to milk."

"No you're not."

"I'm allergic to their nasty milk."

"Drink it."

"After you." Shinobu rolled his eyes and took a sip of the milk to humor her. His face twisted into one of disgust and he poured the rest down the sink.

"The sink likes the milk."

-Kimiko's POV-

-8:36 pm-

"Is someone gonna get mad we're staying here past visiting hours?" me and Shinobu shrugged at the same time and muttered 'probably', which made both of us laugh. A nurse then proceeded to pound on the door and yell at us.

"Aw, great Miyagi. Thanks for Jinxing it!" the nurse half way forced the two of them out the door after Shinobu leaned down to give me a quick hug. Nowaki-Sensei walked in then and handed me my pills for the night, which I swallowed with ease.

Nowaki checked my charts quickly and updated my vitals, muttering something about my blood sugar getting low and how I should eat more even if the foods gross.

"So how'd he take it?"

"Who? What? When? How?"

"Kimiko. You didn't tell him?"

"Neither did you."

"You lost the card game!"

"You're a doctor! You probably tell people their families gonna die any second all the time!"

"Actually I make other people do it for me."

"Chicken."

"Like you have room to talk."

"I'll tell him, don't worry."

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Kimiko, you know very well you're not gonna be here the day after tomorrow."

"Yea. I figure by time it rolls around he'll know anyway and I won't have to tell him."

"That's a horrible way to let him down easy."

"I know."

"You want to call him now? You can use my phone."

"Sensei, I'm tired. Can I please be left alone?"

"Yea. Goodnight. And since I'm not on duty tomorrow, you really one of my favorite patients."

"You tell everyone that don't you?"

"I'm gonna miss you Kimiko."

"Yea, well I'm gonna be missing a lot of things soon."

"Good Bye."

"No. Good night. I'm not giving up yet."

"Right. Good night."

**Ohhh so Kimiko has to tell poor Shinobu that she's "leaving" soon! What will he say?**

**Oh, and to all you people who noticed that the character "Kimiko" was close to my username "kimko-chan" then congrats. You figured out the mystery. Me and my two best friends, Misa and Amu, all currently reside in a hospital and have been for a few years now. We all picked our favorite characters and inserted ourselves in their worlds. I write, Misa draws (she's an epic artist), and Amu squeals with fan girl excitement. So I guess you guys caught me. Hehehehe. Well keep reading and you'll see that Misa's story is next!**

**Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter!**

**Anon**

**'.By.**

**Cielmikitoaloislvr**


End file.
